Deux semaines d'espoir
by Skyjedi14
Summary: Cela faisait trois jours que Drago était vaincu. Trois jours qu'Harold n'était plus pareil. Astrid l'a bien vu, et n'a que deux semaines pour tout régler. Deux semaines pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait, et pour sauver le village d'une menace qui les dépassaient de loin.


**Salut tout le monde!**

 **Voilà un petit OS drama!**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, en tout cas moi je l'aime bien (sans vouloir m'auto-congratuler xD)**

 **Je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre comme Rated, du coup j'ai mis T x)**

 **Bon aller bonne lecture! :D**

 _Ce journal fut retranscrit des runes et conservé par Mlle Ingermann, descendante d'Ingrid Parenvrille et Varek Ingermann, deux contemporains de la demoiselle à qui il appartenait…_

 _Il relate une histoire hors du commun, quelque chose dont Mlle Ingermann a bien voulu nous faire part…_

 **1** **er** **jour**

Météo : grand soleil

Cher journal, ça paraît ridicule pour une viking de ma trempe, mais je décide de commencer à t'écrire aujourd'hui car je pense avoir besoin de me confier d'une manière ou d'une autre, et écrire m'a semblée être la meilleure.

Commençons par le début : Je m'appelle Astrid Hofferson, je suis une guerrière de Beurk. Je chevauche une dragonne nommée Tempête. Mais ce n'est pas de moi que je veux parler.

Je suis fiancée à Harold Haddock, le chef de Beurk depuis peu. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je pourrai donner ma vie pour lui si il le fallait. Mais il ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

Il faut que j'aille nourrir Tempête, je te raconterais pourquoi demain.

 **2** **ème** **jour**

Météo : Soleil pâle

Salut, je vais donc continuer, sache qu'aujourd'hui ça ne s'est pas arrangé.

Bon, on combattait un homme, Drago, enfin je dis un homme je devrais dire un monstre ou un démon, ce type est vraiment répugnant. Et Harold l'a tué, il a réussi à nous en débarrasser, mais avant de mourir, il a crié « Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça ! Vous allez tous mourir…tous ! » et il a éclaté de rire. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser…

Il n'empêche qu'Harold est revenu avec une grosse griffure sur le bras gauche qui ne se soigne pas et n'a pas cicatriser. Je ne sais pas si cela à un rapport, mais Drago était vraiment quelqu'un de démoniaque, et depuis, mon Harold est devenu très bizarre, et je n'ai pas vu un seul sourire sur son visage depuis ce moment.

 **3** **ème** **jour**

Météo : quelques nuages

Ce matin, Harold m'a embrassé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que ses lèvres n'avaient plus le même gout.

 **4** **ème** **jour**

Météo : nuageux

Harold n'a presque pas dit un mot aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas entendu le son de sa voix. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est de rester toujours à coté de moi, comme si il me surveillait. J'ai l'impression que ma présence l'apaise. J'ai essayé de lui parler, il hochait vaguement la tête, mais à un moment il m'a semblé voir un éclair de détresse dans ses yeux.

 **5** **ème** **jour**

Météo : brouillard

Les villageois commencent à se poser des questions. Quand ils ont des problèmes, ils viennent me voir moi au lieu de lui. Ils me disent qu'Harold leur fait peur, qu'ils voient dans ses yeux la lueur démoniaque de Drago. Et c'est vrai, sauf quand il me parle, à moi. Là, il a les mêmes yeux que toujours, les plus beaux yeux du monde. Mais pourquoi seulement avec moi ?

 **6** **ème** **jour**

Météo : quelques gouttes

Je n'en peut plus…Harold a tué Mulch. Sans aucune raison. Tout le monde me harcèle, tout le monde me demande de le ramener à la raison.

Ce soit, Harold est venu me voir, et il été normal, pendant quelques instant.

Et il m'a dit exactement ça : « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Astrid ? Ce n'est pas moi…Astrid, il faut que je meurs. Tue moi Astrid, s'il te plait, pour le village, prend ma place de chef. Je t'aime Astrid…je serai toujours avec toi, mais pas ici, tu dois me tuer… » Ensuite, il a poussé un hurlement déchirant et s'est évanoui.

Quand il est revenu à lui, il n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus que celui qui avait tué Mulch.

 **7** **ème** **jour**

Météo : averse

On a retrouvé Gustave pendu à un arbre. Baquet égorgé sur le sol. Une famille viking étranglée sur la place du village.

Les villageois me demandent quoi faire, ils m'ont élue chef du village à la place d'Harold qui reste tout le temps enfermé. Je vais le voir, il me regarde fixement, ne me dit rien du tout mais je sens au moins une chose, ma présence lui fait du bien. Il ne m'a pas oublié.

Le village me crie que c'est lui le coupable. J'ai beau leur répété que non, il n'a rien fait, je sais qu'ils ont raison.

Faut-il…que je tue Harold ?

 **8** **ème** **jour**

Météo : Orage

Je suis obligé de rester toujours auprès d'Harold. Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien et je peux l'empêcher de commettre…des choses.

Mais visiblement il a échappé à ma surveillance, surement au moment du repas.

Il a tué une dizaine de personnes, dans notre dos. Dont Mastok, Sven et Kognedur.

Kranedur s'est suicidé.

Je n'ai même pas envie d'en parler.

 _Deux gouttes sont tombées sur le journal. Peut être de la pluie. Mais sans doute des larmes._

 **9** **ème** **jour**

Météo : averse

Je fais ce que je peux. Encore des morts.

De mon coté, je parle beaucoup à Harold, mais il ne réagis même pas. Je n'en peux plus.

Je ne sais même plus comment répondre face aux appels des villageois.

 **10** **ème** **jour**

Météo : nuageux

Je suis sure que c'est de la faute de Drago. La griffure d'Harold ne cicatrise toujours pas. Je suis allé voir Gothi et elle est d'accord avec moi. Elle m'a dit d'être courageuse, avant de mourir de la main d'Harold.

J'aurai tout fait pour l'empêcher. Mais même si il ne me fait pas de mal, il ne m'écoute pas. Mais je sais qu'il tient à moi, il ne m'a jamais attaqué. Pas encore. Je pense que je suis sa seule chance, alors je reste tout le temps avec lui, en essayant de le raisonner mais en étant la plus douce possible.

A vrai dire même moi je ne me reconnais pas.

Je veux mourir.

 _Larmes sur toute la page._

 **11** **ème** **jour**

Météo : pluvieux

Ingrid est enceinte. Elle et Varek sont partis. Ils veulent protéger leur bébé.

Avant de partir, Ingrid m'a dit que je n'étais pas responsable et qu'il fallait que je tue Harold. Elle a raison, je sais. Mais elle ne comprend pas que c'est impossible.

Tout le monde m'abandonne. Je suis toute seule.

 _Quelques larmes._

 **12** **ème** **jour**

Météo : brouillard et quelques gouttes

Des morts partout. C'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute. Il fallait que je le tue. Il ne reste plus que moi, Valka et Rustik. Et Harold, hors de contrôle, dont le jeu m'apparaît clairement. Ce n'est plus lui, c'est Drago qui s'en est servi comme arme contre notre village. Mon Harold, le héros de Beurk, n'est plus.

Sauf pour moi, pour l'instant, je crois qu'il me reconnaît.

 _Larmes et sur le bord, une tache d'encre de pieuvre, très rare._

 **13** **ème** **jour**

Météo : je crois qu'il faisait beau.

Valka est morte. Je l'ai vu la tuer, avec la hache de Stoik.

Je ne mange plus, je veux mourir, c'est tout ce que je demande.

Rustik se bat pour sa vie, pour l'instant, il résiste. Il me dit de l'aider à tuer Harold. C'est impossible. Je le laisse faire tout seul.

Je n'ai plus la force de brandir une arme.

 **14** **ème** **jour**

Météo : ciel gris

Ce matin, Rustik n'est pas venu me voir. Je n'ai même pas envie d'aller chez lui, je suis sure de savoir ce que je trouverais.

Je suis seule. La seule qu'il n'a pas pu tuer.

 **14** **ème** **jour**

Météo : grand soleil

Je suis seule au monde. Pour toujours. Je ne sais pas ou est Harold. Il s'est peut être en aller, maintenant que sa besogne est terminée.

Je ne veux pas le savoir.

J'ai passé la journée à errer dans le village. Je ne sais même pas ou est Tempête ni les autres dragons. Il a du les tuer.

Attends…j'entends des pas. Il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche de moi.

J'étais seule pourtant…

Je suis désolé journal mais je crois vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un. Juste derrière moi. Je crois que c'est lui, Harold.

 _Des larmes._

 _Et plus bas, du sang._

 **Alors, ça vous as plus? Oui c'était très court x)**

 **N'hésitez pas à rewiewer!**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Cyclone x)**


End file.
